The purpose of this protocol is to measure the bone mineral content of the whole body and specifically of the spine and hip and total body calcium in women with hypothalamic, hypoestrogenic amenorrhea and to measure the effect of supplemental estrogen/progestin on bone mineral content and body calcium.